Link and Hamtaro Unite
by Jeffy882
Summary: Ganondorf has retuned and used his powers to turn Link into a hamster! Can Hamtaro and the others help him to defeat Ganondorf?
1. Prologue: A call for the hero

Prologue: A call for the hero  
  
The forest was quiet, with nothing but birds and insects chirping and scattering away. Faint footsteps could be heard, getting louder each step it took. Still getting louder, the footsteps were that of a horse, one from the land of Hyrule that was cared and brought down from its carer to a small boy. A small boy whom fought evil and won in every way, who seeked danger and destroyed it, a Hylian that was bought up by the Great Deku Tree, and his name was Link. Link reached from his bag a glass of milk, both which was purchased from Clock Town in Termina. Gulping the milk down in 3 swallows; he placed the glass back into his bag, Epona, his horse, still walking through the forest trees. A strange voice came into his ears, and looked around to see where it was coming from. He forced Epona to stop, still peering through the trees to see where this voice was coming from. "Link ... It is I ... Zelda ..." At last, the voice revealed itself and was that of Princess Zelda, second leader of Hyrule. Zelda continued to speak sadly, as if she was going to release bad news. "Link, there is rumours going around that the evil leader will return. There has also been some kidnaps of various people you are related with, various people you are friends with. Darunia, leader of Gorons, and Saria, friends of all Koriki's and Princess Zora, your one and only wife has been kidnapped by the evil that is sweeping over Hyrule. Many people are now afraid to say his name. The Evil is Ganondorf. The only way out from the chamber was with the medallions but I have them right here so I don't know how he got out. He has been sweeping over the land of Hyrule ever so quickly. I am worried he will go after me. But the thing I'm most worried about is ... he will go after you. Rumours have it he has a new power. The power of morphing people into animals. Please, leave the forest and hide in Hyrule, we shall meet at Lon Lon Ranch tonight. I hope to see you there ..." The voice slowly drifted off and the forest was once again silent. Or so Link thought.  
  
Epona trotted across the soft grass, making slow loud noises as she walked. Suddenly, shadows appeared all around Link and Epona, screaming and slashing at them both. Link yelled out to Epona to run and did what Link commanded. They ran from the shadowed creatures, Link looking back, aiming with his bow at any of the shadowed figures that came near him. The shadows ran off, after Link wasting 5 of his arrows, each one missing the targets as they came. Epona ran into a burst of light, a green field was spotted as far as the eye could see, and found they had reached Hyrule safely. Link remembered what Zelda had said, and rode Epona to Lon Lon Ranch to wait for her to arrive. Everything was as he left, the ranch the same, even Hyrule field was the same.  
  
After 12 laps around the course, the sun drifted beneath the horizon, releasing darkness across Hyrule. A shadowed figure appeared out of one of the ranches. Link reached for his Kokiri sword and wielded it, waiting for the shadowed figure to come nearer. It took off its hood and released its identity. It was Princess Zelda.  
  
"You must defeat Ganondorf and reclaim peace to the land of Hyrule so we could all be happy again just as when you left," Zelda told Link, worried of what might happen. "People have been saying he will strike Kokiri tonight. You must leave at once and defeat the evil which lies within Ganondorf. Good luck." Link rode Epona to Kokiri Village as quickly as he could, and entered with sword and Hylian shield wielded. He walked past a tree which was strangely made with rocks down beside it. He took his mind off it and continued along the path to the Great Deku Tree. He stood in the path, and found a tall shadowed figure with a long black cloak standing in front of both the Deku Sprout and the Deku Tree. "I knew you would be here ... foolish boy ..." said the shadowed figure, turning to face Link. Link knew this face before.  
  
It was the mighty, legendary, evil Ganondorf.  
  
"After you locked me in that chamber, I was forced to stay in there until now. The curse was broken after brightness released me. The medallions helped me out of the chamber and released me to once again bring evil to Hyrule," Ganondorf continued. "But ... Princess Zelda had the medallions, she even said to me that she is keeping the medallions," said Link, confused. "You're right. The only way out was with the medallions," Ganondorf said, laughing. Link looked at him and knew ... knew what had happened ... "No ... this cannot be ... It's not possible ..." Link screamed at Ganondorf. "Ah, I see you've found out our secret. Yes, it is true. Princess Zelda released me from the chamber and let my evil run across Hyrule once again. We planned you to come to Hyrule so we can kill you," Ganondorf spoke, laughing. Link felt his arms wrap behind him. He peered behind and saw Princess Zelda holding his arms back so he couldn't wield any weapons. Link was trapped. "Stay there ... this won't hurt a bit ..." Ganondorf said, holding up his hand pointing at Link. A bright light shot from his hand into Links chest, poor Link trapped, screaming in agony. Ganondorf lied. Hair began to grow onto his body, him slowly reducing to a small hamster size. Link looked at his hands, looked at his body, his feet, his arms ... he was a hamster. "Now to end the hero from saving Hyrule," Zelda said, laughing, raising her foot to squash Link. Link dodged her foot and ran as fast as he could from both Ganondorf and Zelda. "GET HIM!!!!!" yelled Ganondorf. Link ran and ran until he lost Zelda and Ganondorf. He felt dizzy and now reduced his speed to a minimum. He began to see stars and fell to the ground under a shaded tree.  
  
END OF PROLOUGE 


	2. Chapter 1: Link meets the Ham Hams

Chapter 1: Link meets the ham hams  
  
"Hey... hey you... are you ok?" "Uh... where am I?" Link slowly awakes to see the face of a hamster staring at him. "Ah!" Link yells then backs away. "Heke?" said a very confused hamster looking at him. "What... what's going on?" asked a confused Link. "I found you lying here unconscious" says the hamster. "Where am I?" Link asks still confused and stunned from the shock of it all. "You're out the front of the ham ham clubhouse... My name's Hamtaro! Who are you? I haven't seen you around before..." "Uh... My names Link... How many hamsters go to this clubhouse?" replies Link. "A whole bunch... why?" asks a confused Hamtaro. "Good! Come on lets go!" says Link while running into the clubhouse. "What? Hey wait up!" says Hamtaro running after him. Link gets to the door and bursts through. "Eh? Well who is this?" asks a Hamster with a yellow hat with a moon picture on it, a shovel and a painful looking cut in his right ear. "Quickly I have to explain the situation!" demands Link as he sits down at the table.  
  
AN HOUR AND 25 MINTUES LATER... "Well that's quite the problem Link... well I guess we should introduce ourselves... I'm Boss... that there over there is Maxwell... *Boss points to a tallish hamster with a book* that's Bijou... *Boss points to a white hamster with two pigtails and a blue ribbon in each one* and that's Oxnard *Boss points to a grey and white spotted hamster holding a sunflower seed*" "Are there more of you?" asks Link. "Oh yes! A whole bunch!" replies Hamtaro. *Two hamsters come through the door arguing* "No way she likes me much better!" yells the grey hamster with glasses. "In your dreams partner!" replies a light brown and cream hamster with a red apron. "That's Howdy and Dexter... they are always arguing over..." *A brown and white hamster with a pink scarf and a baby hamster with a yellow blanket over herself walks in*  
  
"...her" Boss finishes.  
  
"Hi ham hams! Who's your new friend there?" asks the hamster with the pink scarf. "Uh... ok that's Link and Link this is Pashmina and Penelope... Penelope cant talk yet because she's still a baby" says Hamtaro. *Four more hamsters walk in* "There's even more?" asks Link. "Yep! That's Panda there... *Boss points to grey and white hamster with black rings around his eyes* that one there is Sandy *Boss points to a tiger striped girl with a red ribbon tied around her tail* that one next to her is Stan, her twin brother... *Boss points to a hamster that looks just like Sandy except he is a boy and doesn't have a ribbon on his tail* and the last one is Cappy *Boss points to the little hamster with a green cap on*" "Who's the one up there? *Link points to the hamster, who looks similar to Maxwell, sleeping in a sock*" "Oh that is Snoozer! He is almost always asleep" replies Hamtaro. "So why is this guy here?" asks Pashmina. "Well..." starts Link.  
ANOTHER HOUR AND 25 MINTUES LATER... "Ok so who is going to help me?" asks Link. Every Hamster in the clubhouse raises their paws in approval. "Don't worry Link! The ham hams will get you back to your human self again!" says Hamtaro. "Ok thanks guys... now that I have all your help I just have to figure out what to do!" says Link.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE 


	3. Chapter 2: The plan

Chapter 2: The plan  
  
"I've got it!" yelled Link, after a long hard time of thinking, "Follow me ... there's no time to explain!" Link rushed out of the club house with the ham hams close behind, running after Link as fast as they could. Link moved fast now that he was a hamster.  
In just minutes they reached Hyrule Market, dodging feet of millions of people buying stuff from food to clothes and even masks! "Keep up!" Link yelled to the hamsters, leading them past the market and to a tall cliff. "Ok, now, when we climb these vines we will be in Royal property. We will run across the field, climb another wall, swim across a stream, jump up onto the ledge, jump into a little royal pathway we can enter and we have to cross the rest of the field until we get to the Royal Garden. Any questions?" Links said, explaining everything hurriedly so he can be back to his human self again. "Uh ... yeah," said Oxnard, "Is there any sunflower seeds?" "Oxnard ..." sighed Hamtaro looking back at Link, "Is that all we do?" "Yes, then we're in safety zone," said Link, "Ok ... here we go!"  
  
Link jumps onto the vines and starts climbing, with the ham hams close behind following his every move. Hundreds of guards patrol the field and castle, with Link finding a way to get past them. "Ok ... there's the wall," Link said, pointing to a small wall with climbing ridges on it, "Now we just need to get to it." "I'll lead the way ... I'm good at dodging things!" said Hamtaro, courageous as a lion. After dodging several guards, the ham hams and Link were halfway across the field, hiding behind each tree, checking to see if the coast was clear of guards. Penelope nearly got caught by a guard but was saved by Boss, lifting her up and ran to the nearest tree to hide. Finally, they reached the wall. Link signaled to climb. First, he climbed then the rest of the ham hams followed close behind. When they reached the top, they helped each other up. Suddenly, a snore came from behind a hill on the ledge. The ham hams and Link slowly walked over behind the hill carefully to see who it was. "Elder Ham, what are you doing here?!" said Bijou, staring at an old hamster. "Who is he? Do you guys know him?" asked Link. "Yeah, Link, meet Elder Ham, Elder Ham this is Link," Hamtaro introduced. "Ah, I see a lot of courage in you my boy, but you must hurry, night fall is arriving and lots of bad things are going to happen," said Elder Ham. "Huh, what do you mean?" asked Link. "Ganondorf and his new partner, Princess Zelda are planning to return to the castle and rule all of Hyrule," Elder Ham claimed. "This can't be happening ... we must get to Impa immediately ..." Link said. "Heke? Impa? Who's he?" asked Hamtaro, confused. "Impa was the protector of Princess Zelda, she offered her life to her. She taught me the Zelda's lul ..." Link stopped. He reached into his fur and pulled out what appeared to be a mini ocarina. "What is it?" asked Pashmina. "My ocarina ... the one Princess Zelda gave to me before Impa took her away to hide her. Impa taught me Zelda's lullaby. It's a sacred royal tune which is known to the Zoras and the Gorons." Link put the ocarina to his lips and played a very relaxing tune, the very one that opened the entrance to Zoras Domain and The Gorons Kings room, Darunia. This song was sacred and very useful. After Link played the song, the Earth started to rumble and the Castle gate was opened. The guards turned around shocked and ran away in fear as if it was a ghost or Ganondorf. "Quick ham hams, this is our chance!" yelled Link. Link lead the ham hams inside the castle and looked around. "Well ... we didn't have to cross the other field with lots of guards ... just hope Impa is here somewhere ..." said Link. Link and the ham hams continued through the castle, looking for Impa. They were heading toward a slightly opened door when the door burst fully open and the king of Hyrule marched through a hallway. "Let's follow hams, maybe he's going somewhere where we can find Impa," said Link, following the King. They followed the King into a small room which looked like it was made for servants. Inside the room, there was Impa, sitting on her bed looking quite sad. "How dare you! You let my daughter run off, shame on you! You should be guarding her all the time! I shall make sure you are fired from being a servant from the royal family!" yelled the King at Impa. The King bolted out the door back to his royal throne. "Poor Impa ..." Link said sadly, feeling sorry for Impa. "How are we going to get her attention?" said Link. "Leave it to me!" said Hamtaro. "IMPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hamtaro so anyone the size of a giant could hear. Impa stared down at the ground, with tears in her eyes. Her face changed from sad to scared. "HAMSTERS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Impa.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2 


	4. Chapter 3: The truth

Chapter 3: The truth  
  
"Wow... there.... There is so many of them" said Impa slowly still stunned from the number of hamsters staring up at her. "Impa... it's me... Link" Link says. "Link?!? What... what has happened to you?" asked a still half scared Impa. "Zelda held me so I couldn't draw a weapon and Gannondorf turned me into a hamster..." says Link in a sad voice. "But how in the world did Gannondorf get out the temple of time?" asked a confused Impa. "Ok this maybe hard for you to swallow... but... Zelda used the medallions and opened up the door of time" said Link in a sad voice. "But why would Zelda do someth..." Impa stopped speaking suddenly when Zelda burst through the door. "Heh heh heh... your fired! I heard the news! So pack your stuff and get out" Zelda said as the ham hams hid under the chair. Zelda started to leave her body suddenly lighter and screamed "Impa no!" and collapsed onto the ground then turned darker again. "Ahem sorry about that... see you" Zelda said darkly before leaving. "Did you see that?" asked a confused Impa. "I have seen this before..." "Huh who's there?" asks Link. "Ho ho ho... don't fret boy... its just me Elder Ham" said Elder Ham. "Oh ok... so you were saying?" asks Link. "Well if I am not mistaken I would certainly say that she is under a mind control spell of some sort!" stated the wise old hamster. "But who could be controlling her...?" started Link. "... if Gannondorf was inside the door of time he couldn't have controlled Zelda so..." continued Hamtaro "...he must have had zomebody help him from zee outside" finished Bijou. "But who would help somebody like Gannondorf?" asked Link. "PROBABLY SOMEBODY LIKE ME!" a voice echoed through the room. "Show yourself whoever you are!" Link said bravely. "Hamtaro I'm scared..." Bijou whimpered. "Don't worry I'll protect you" said Hamtaro quietly making her blush. "HA!" said the voice and then revealed itself. "You?!? I thought I gave you back to the mask man!" said Link looking at the one and only, evil Majora's Mask. "Yes well that fool didn't see the full power of me... I escaped his silly little back pack and decided to get revenge on you so I helped Gannondorf escape the temple of time and now we have hatched the plan that will kill you... turning you into a hamster was a great idea but you got away which wasn't meant to happen... oh well it doesn't matter... once Gannondorf puts me on we will be unstoppable! But in the mean time I think I will kill you while I have the chance!" the Majora's Mask stated. "Never!" said Link drawing his little sword. "Come on ham hams! Lets show this guy who we are!" "Yeah!" cries of the ham hams echoed through the room. "Hamtaro back me up" said Link throwing Hamtaro a sword. "Ok Link lets defeat this monster!" said Hamtaro.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3 


	5. Chapter 4: The first battle

Chapter 4: The first battle  
  
"Whoa, he's stronger and more difficult to hit than before now that I'm small ..." said Link, dodging lashing whips from the Majora's mask. "Just keep it up Link, I'll go around behind while you distract him! Go!" said a very courageous Hamtaro. "Oh, I hope Hamtaro will be ok ..." Bijou said, worried. Link and Hamtaro made an excellent fighting team, while Link distracted Majora's mask and dodging all his whip lashing hits, Hamtaro slashed Majora's mask from behind and the mask screeched in pain. "Ahhh! Look what you have done! Wait until Ganondorf hears about this ... when we combine forces you will all die! Pathetic hamsters. You shall pay!" Majora's mask claimed, yelling at the ham hams and Link. "No! You shall pay for the mind control you put on Princess Zelda! We shall beat your evil rage and return peace to Hyrule once again!" yelled Link, "And I have some help with me!" All the hamsters stepped forward and shouted "Yeah!" "CHARGE!!!" yelled Link, and all the hamsters charged at the Majora's mask.  
  
Link and Hamtaro snuck behind the Majora's mask while all the ham hams continued to distract the mask, dodging its lethal whips. Two slashes came from behind the mask and another screech of pain. Majora's mask backed off. "YOU LITTLE FOOLS! AHHHH!!!!" screamed the mask. A beam of dark light flashed from the sky and shadows (the ones that Link saw in the forest) appeared before all the ham hams. Hamtaro and Link ran over and started slashing at them with their swords with all the ham hams watching ... except Bijou. Bijou was preoccupied with the Majora's mask. Bijou was being kidnapped! "Ha! Fools! I have one of you! Now surrender before I kill her!" the mask warned. Link and Hamtaro released their swords and they dropped to the floor. The shadows held their arms tight back so they couldn't do anything. The shadows wrapped them against a pole with some rope. "Ha ha ha. Fools. Did you really think I was going to let this hamster go?" Majora's mask laughed as it drifted off into fog. "BIJOU!!!" screamed Hamtaro.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4 


	6. Chapter 5: Escape

Chapter 5: Escape  
  
* = The writing is written backwards  
  
"Bijou... no..." sighed Hamtaro under his breath. A tear trickled down his cheek and landed on one of the shadow monsters. * "citehtap sloof" said the shadow monster that the tear landed on. Link was already attempting to get his sword back using his feet. He got it in between his feet, flipped it up into his mouth and cut his ropes open. * "pots mih!" said the shadow monster closest to Link. The shadow monsters charged at Link. Link was ready for them and jumped over there heads then slashed them all up with ease. Then he cut the ham hams lose. "Phew I'm glad we are free! Those ropes were tight!" complained Cappy. "Hamtaro? Are you ok? You look, like, kind of blue... in an orange and cream sort of way" Sandy says, sympathetically. "Bijou... huh what? Oh yeah! I feel great..." Hamtaro lied. "Hamtaro... I know u like Bijou" Sandy whispers. "What... what gave me away?" said Hamtaro alarmed "Well you blush around her sometimes" replies Sandy. "Link we have to save her!" said Hamtaro. "Yes I agree... he could do anything with her..." replies Link making Hamtaro go white and boss faint. "Ok let's get out of here and save Bijou!" said Hamtaro, no longer scared of what night happen to her. "Impa... do you know where it might have took her?" asks Link. "I have noticed a dark energy coming from Lon Lon ranch" replies Impa. "Do you think that's where the Majora's Mask has taken her?" asks Link. "Yes I believe so" replies Impa. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" says Hamtaro running out of the castle gate and to the Hyrule market. "Hey wait for us!" Link calls after him, sneaking passed the guards quickly but not nearly as quickly as Hamtaro did. The others took a good 10 minutes to get to the Hyrule market. "*Thinking* Hold on Bijou... I'm coming to save you" thinks Hamtaro.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5 


	7. Chapter 6: The Big Showdown

Chapter 6: The Big Showdown  
  
"Hamtaro! Wait up! It might be dangerous!" yelled out Link, running faster to keep up with Hamtaro. "No! Bijou is in danger! I have to save her!" yelled out Hamtaro, entering Lon Lon Ranch. As soon as the ham hams and Link entered, the sky went grey and it started to rain heavily. Ganondorf and Majora's mask could be seen in a distance in the center of the field. Slowly, Link and the ham hams walked closer to them, fearing the presence of the evil from both. "Now, let us combine forces and become as one to rule all of Hyrule!" said Ganondorf, chuckling and laughing with Majora's mask. "Not so fast!" said Hamtaro, approaching both of them, "Give back Bijou ... or I shall destroy you both!" "Ha ha ha, a hamster destroy us? You must be joking," Ganondorf said laughing at Hamtaro giving him an evil look. "You're right, a hamster can not destroy you or Majora's mask," said Link, taking side with Hamtaro, "But when you have a whole bunch of hamsters, you are in big trouble!" Link moved toward Ganondorf and Majora's mask, seeing Bijou in the background being guarded by Princess Zelda. Hamtaro approached beside Link. "Hamtaro, I want you to take the rest of the ham hams and lead them into safety, then come back and help me defeat these monsters," whispered Link into Hamtaros ear. Hamtaro rushed toward the ham hams, explained what they have to do, and the whole army ran toward Princess Zelda, biting her and scratching her. "Ahh! Get them off me! Get them off!" screamed Princess Zelda. Hamtaro grabbed Bijous paw and ran out of the ranch while the rest followed. Zelda ran into the wall and was knocked out. "Bijou, stay here, ham hams look after her, I'm going in to help Link," said Hamtaro, again very courageous. "Hamtaro," Bijou said, worried, "Be careful..." Hamtaro nodded with a brave glint in his eye, a certain look which meant he was going to win. He rushed inside the ranch, Link already battling the two monsters, dodging the masks whips and hitting back Ganondorfs energy balls.  
  
"Hamtaro! You take the mask! I'll kill Ganondorf..." said Link, hitting back the balls as they came flying toward him. Link fell to the ground as a massive energy ball hit him in the chest. "Now to finish you off..." said Ganondorf, laughing. Ganondorf powered up another energy ball, aimed and fired it right at Link. All of a sudden, a yell came from beside Link and Impa jumped in front of him to take the energy blow. "Impa, no!" yelled Link. "Foolish girl! Who did she think she was impressing? Now, to finish the job," Ganondorf said, angrily. Link picked up his sword as Ganondorf threw another energy ball straight at him. Link hit it back and strikes Ganondorf, with him falling to the ground. A beam of light came from a light figure and hit Ganondorf. Link knew who it was ... It was Zelda. "Hurry Link! The Sages are once again helping me to hold Ganondorf down! Strike him with your sword and end the race of evil!" said Zelda, falling to the ground losing the power of holding Ganondorf. Link felt a warmth, a feeling he had never felt before, a fire in his eye that made the evil become light. Link yelled and lit up in a bright light like the sun, lighting the dark sky and blinding Majora's mask. Link was forming the shape of a human being, the normal self he had been before Ganondorf turned him into a hamster. Link wielded the legendary Master Sword and pierced Ganondorf with its razor sharp blade, Ganondorf screaming in pain and being banished from the Earth for eternity. Link had defeated Ganondorf. Hamtaro was struggling with Majora's mask and so Link went behind it and speared it right through the nose, the sky lighting up and Majora's mask once again defeated by Link. Link picked up Hamtaro. "Great fighting Hamtaro," he said, smiling at the little orange hamster. "Thank you Link, for helping to save Bijou ..." Hamtaro said, blushing. Link turned around to see Princess Zelda. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Looking into each others eyes, they saw the magic that was living inside them all this time. They saw love.threw another energy ball straight at him.take the energy blow.ng back Ganondorf' er. ters  
  
END CHAPTER 6 


	8. Chapter 7: Love in the air

Chapter 7: Love in the air  
  
Ok since so much is happening at the same time I will divide this into two different sections... Humans and Hamsters.  
Humans "Link... I... I want to say I'm sorry for all the things that happened... if the Majora's Mask hadn't..." Zelda thought about saying more except she left it there. "How did you overcome the mind control?" Link asked Zelda. "I just couldn't hurt you anymore...because... Link... I... I umm... Link I love you" Zelda said making Link blush. "Umm... I... uh... Zelda I love you too... you are so spec..." before Link could finish Zelda had planted a kiss right on the lips. As surprised as Link was he embraced it. After a good 2 minutes they stopped. "Wow..." said Link, stunned, making Zelda giggle.  
  
Hamsters "Hamtaro thank you for coming to save me..." said Bijou. "I was so worried about you... weren't you afraid?" asked Hamtaro. "No. I wasn't afraid one bit because I knew zat you would save me Hamtaro... I just knew it" Bijou said. The sun started setting making the most beautiful sun set Hamtaro had ever seen. He thought that if this wasn't a sign he didn't know what was. "It's a beautiful sun set isn't it Hamtaro?" asked Bijou. "I have only ever seen one more beautiful thing in my life... and that is you, Bijou" Hamtaro said romantically. "Oh Hamtaro... zat is so sweet..." "Bijou?" "Yes Hamtaro?" "Do you know why I came here to save you in such a hurry?" "Yes I do Hamtaro... I do indeed" The two of them kissed each other, while hugging at the same time for 30 seconds. "Bijou... you are the most special thing ever to come into my life... I love you so much" said Hamtaro. "Oh Hamtaro... I feel exactly the same way about you..." replied Bijou. Meanwhile the Ham hams were trying to keep Boss from flattening Hamtaro but they didn't have to hold him off long as the two of them Schmubby-Wubbied, making Boss faint.  
  
Link and Zelda said their good byes to the ham hams and left the ranch, holding hands. The Ham hams minus Boss soon left after with Hamtaro and Bijou leading the way and holding paws. "I don't think I'll ever get over losing Bijou... Never ever!" complained Boss. "Hi cutie!" said a tough looking female hamster with pig tails like Bijou's, a red ribbon in each pig tail and all brown fur. "Uh... Hi! My names Boss... and you are?" said Boss. "I'm Topaz... nice to meet you" said Topaz giving a wink to Boss. "Would you like me to show you our club house?" asked Boss. "I would love that" said Topaz making Boss literally jump over the moon. Boss took her back to the club house and introduced her. 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Ok six months after Link and Zelda got married, making Link the prince (prince Link sounds pretty cool :P), Hamtaro and Bijous owners became good friends so Hamtaro got to spend A LOT of time with Bijou and 2 months after Link and Zelda got married, Hamtaro and Bijou got married too and had a girl who they named Bijtaro (original isn't it?) and Boss and Topaz got married not long after and had a boy named Chief.  
  
THE END 


End file.
